Naruto-Sensei
by Amuto-Narusaku4ever
Summary: Todo es paz y tranquilidad para Naruto, hasta que Tsunade le encarga a tres genin... Desde ese momento, Naruto sabia que ellos eran especiales, eran tres personas mas a quien proteger con su vida, y el se aseguraría guiarlos por el camino correcto. habla sobre la relación entre Sensei y alumnos y sobre las aventuras de Naruto como sensei ;). si no te gusta no insultes porfavor!
1. El jonin instructor y sus alumnos

_**Naruto Sensei**_

**Capítulo 1 : El jonin instructor y sus alumnos**

**Descargo De Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Naruto, No me pertenecen, Le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto!**

* * *

Había pasado 5 años desde la cuarta guerra y las 5 grandes Naciones ninja habían estado en paz y aliadas, era una hermosa tarde en konoha Un joven Jōnin de cabello rubio y ojos celestes iba caminando por la aldea cuando...

-Naruto!- se escuchó una voz detrás de él.

Naruto se dio la vuelta solo para encontrarse con cierta pelirosa que venía corriendo en dirección a él. Era sakura.

-Hola Sakura-chan!-Saludo naruto con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

-Tsunade-sama quiere verte en su oficina-Dijo Sakura una vez que lo alcanzo y devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Baa-chan? por qué quiere verme?-Pregunto Naruto confundido por la razón por la Cual Tsunade querría verlo.

-No lo sé, ella no me dijo nada, solo me dijo que viniera a buscarte-Dijo Sakura.

-Bien, iré a ver que quiere, nos vemos luego Sakura-chan!-Naruto saludo a sakura y Se puso en camino hacia la torre hokage.

Cuando Naruto llego a la oficina de la Hokage toco la puerta. Desde dentro de la oficina se escuchó un "pase" de parte la hokage y entro.

-Baa-chan, porque quería verme?-Le pregunto Naruto a la sannin.

Tsunade simplemente ignoro lo de "Baa-chan", después de todo se dio cuenta hace mucho de que Naruto ya no iba a dejar de decirle así.

-bien, naruto pensé mucho esto... y decidí Que estarás a cargo de tres genin, serás un Jōnin instructor-Dijo Tsunade leyendo unos Papeles y firmándolos para luego levantar la mirada y mirar a naruto que estaba con una expresión que no podía descifrar parpadeo una, dos ,tres veces y luego...

-¡EEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH!, YO¡? , POR QUE ¡?-Naruto dio un grito que bien se podría haber escuchado por toda konoha hasta kumogakure.

Tsunade se agarró la cabeza tratando de calmarse y tenía una vena que palpitaba en su cabeza. ¿Porque ella tenía Que lidiar con esto? se preguntó.

-¡porque yo lo digo! , y deja de hacer tanto escándalo que no es para tanto!-Dijo Tsunade Gritándole, trato de calmarse y luego siguió hablando-Escucha estoy segura de que podrás hacerlo bien y esto te podría ayudar mucho en tu desarrollo como shinobi, estar a cargo de tu propio equipo genin sería un paso más. Además creo que probara tus aptitudes como líder y te dará más responsabilidad… o eso es lo que espero-Dijo Tsunade murmurando la última parte y tratando de convencerlo. Pero lo que dijo era verdad, esto le ayudaría mucho. Así como lo hizo para kakashi.

-pero... pero...-Trato de negarse Naruto pero las palabras no le salían, y también estaba seguro de que la hokage no aceptaría un "no" por respuesta.

-¡SIN PEROS!, mañana preséntate en la academia ninja, para conocer a tus alumnos-Dijo Tsunade Mientras le daba un papel a naruto.

-En ese papel está el número de tu equipo, los nombre de tus alumnos y su información, más te vale no hacer tonterías- dijo esto último con una cara que le demostraba a naruto que si hacia alguna tontería seria víctima de uno de los famosos y monstruosos golpes de la sannin.

Naruto trago saliva muy asustado y salió rápidamente de la oficina de la hokage sin decir nada más y siguió caminando por la aldea.

-un Jōnin instructor ¿eh?-Dijo naruto suspirando-en realidad nunca me lo imagine- dijo pensativo y miro el papel- y me toco el equipo 7... creo que considerando quien me dio este papel, yo diría que es apropósito, sería interesante ver la nueva generación del equipo siete- dijo pensando en los momentos que paso con su equipo en el pasado- bueno , después de todo no creo que sea tan malo ser un Jōnin instructor...

Al día siguiente los rayos del sol pasaban por la ventana de la casa de Naruto, Él se había mudado por lo tanto ya no vivía en su antiguo departamento. Poco a poco abrió los ojos y bostezo. Se levantó y miro la hora. Todavía tenía tiempo para llegar al encuentro con el Equipo genin. Empezó a preparar su desayuno que era ramen, él había empezado a comer otras cosas y sakura ya le había dicho que no era saludable comer ramen siempre y menos como desayuno pero él quería ramen hoy ¿por qué no comerlo? aunque si sakura se enteraba iba a ser hombre muerto. Se vistió con el traje habitual de Jōnin de konoha pero en negro (no azul, y obviamente que el chaleco sigue siendo verde) que por cierto le quedaba muy bien y salió rumbo a la academia ninja.

Naruto camino por los pasillos de la academia contemplándolos nuevamente desde que era genin. Él no había pasado mucho por la academia desde que era genin, solo lo había hecho para saludar a iruka-sensei. Una vez que había llegado al lugar en donde se supone que tendrían que estar los genin, entro a uno de los salones y deslizo lentamente la puerta.

Allí dentro estaban dos niños y una niña, uno de los niños era de pelo negro medio azulado con ojos negros, el otro niño era de pelo Marrón a un costado con ojos café y la niña era rubia de pelo lacio hasta la cintura con ojos azules oscuro, la niña pegándole un puñetazo en la cabeza al chico de pelo marrón mientras que el niño de pelo negro estaba sentado cruzando los brazos, serio e indiferente a la pequeña pelea que estaban teniendo sus otros dos compañeros.

Miro a la niña con una gota estilo anime, le recordaba a la actitud de sakura y le daba pena el pobre niño hasta que finalmente se aclaró la garganta llamando la atención de los niños y dijo:

-Ustedes son el equipo 7 ¿verdad?

-Sí, tu eres nuestro sensei? , me parece conocido...- Dijo la niña que se había calmado pero dejando al pobre niño que quedo tirado en el suelo.

-exacto, yo seré su sensei, vamos a la azotea, allí nos presentaremos-Dijo Naruto para luego Desaparecer en un shunshin.

Los tres alumnos se quedaron mirando el lugar en donde su sensei había estado luego se miraron entre si y empezaron a caminar.

_**En la azotea**_

-Bien primero tenemos que conocernos vamos a presentarnos uno por uno me van a decir lo que les gusta, lo que les disgusta, sus pasatiempos y sus sueños para el futuro-Dijo con una sonrisa

-Sensei, ¿por qué no comienza usted?, así nosotros podemos ver como se hace-Dijo la niña.

-Si!, comience usted!-Grito el niño de cabello marrón que también tenía curiosidad por su sensei.

-bien entonces, primero comenzare yo... Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki... – apenas empezó y dejo de hablar porque veía a los niños con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos.

-Que les sucede? - dijo confundido por la expresión de sus alumnos

U-u-usteded es Na-na-naruto U-u-uzumaki? El héroe de la cuarta guerra mundial shinobi y el posible siguiente hokage de konoha?- decía la niña con cara de sorprendida.

-Bueno... si-dijo no dándole mucha importancia, ya que no le gustaba alardear y lo ponía un poco incómodo.

Los niños rápidamente cambiaron la expresión por una gran sonrisa y ojos llenos de admiración, excepto uno de ellos que solo lo miro con una leve sorpresa.

-wow, es grandioso tener a alguien como usted de sensei-Dijo la niña.

-WWOOOOWW! , ES GENIAL! , TENEMOS AL SENSEI MAS FUERTE DE TODOS!- dijo el niño de cabello marrón gritando al lado de la niña, algo que la molesto.

La niña se levantó y le pego en la cabeza

-POR QUE DEMONIOS ERES TAN ESCANDALOSO!? , DEJA QUE NARUTO-SAMA SE PRESENTE - le dijo con una cara asesina.

El niño se puso blanco del miedo y se quedó firme como un soldado y luego se sentó quedándose totalmente callado... sin duda esa niña daba miedo, así que era mejor hacerle caso

El niño de pelo negro estaba sentado sin darles importancia algún pero por su cara parecía que le molestaba sus ruidosos compañeros, estaba algo sorprendido y parecía agradarle su sensei Aunque no lo demostraba.

Naruto decidió continuar con su presentación

-Por favor solo díganme Naruto-sensei, no me siento cómodo con él "-sama", Em... bien voy a seguir... Mis pasatiempos son entrenar, mirar la aldea de konoha, misiones, mis Disgustos las personas que no valoran a sus compañeros y los abandonan, mi sueño es convertirme en hokage para proteger la aldea y a la gente que quiero...- dijo finalizando su presentación- ahora tú el niño de pelo marrón, preséntate-Dijo señalándolo.

-Mi nombre es Souta Ishinomori, lo que me gusta es entrenar, lo que me disgusta es esperar, y mi sueño es ser uno de los ninja más fuertes de konoha y superarte! además de demostrarle a unas personas que si puedo ser un gran ninja!-Dijo Souta con una mirada.

Naruto solo le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

'_Nota mental: trabajar en su paciencia… no creo que un segundo "yo" hiperactivo que no sabe esperar sea bueno'_ pensó naruto con cierto humor al recordarse a si mismo.

-bien, ahora tú, el niño de pelo negro-Dijo naruto.

-mi nombre es Daisuke Sanada, no tengo cosas que me gusten, hay muchas cosas que me disgustan y no tengo sueños solo una meta que quiero cumplir pero prefiero no decirlo.

'_Valla, es una mezcla de kakashi-sensei con sasuke'_ pensó

-¿Qué?, pero si eso no nos dice nada Daisuke-kun!-Dijo la niña.

-Es su elección si quiere hablar o no, él dijo algo aunque no diga ningún detalle ni explique, es suficiente, al menos por ahora-hablo naruto con voz tranquila y una pequeña sonrisa hacia su posible alumna.

La niña solo se quedó mirando a su sensei un poco sonrojada y finalmente asintió.

\- Bien ahora solo faltas tú- le dijo a la niña.

-Mi nombre es Hikari Sasaki, lo que me gusta es aprender técnicas nuevas, pasear por la aldea y entrenar con sakura-sama, no tengo disgustos porque si algunas cosas me molestan no los consideraría como disgustos creo que sería algo muy feo si fuera así - dijo inocentemente y aclarando las cosas lo cual le llamo la atención a naruto - y mi sueño es ser la mejor ninja médico y superar a Tsunade-sama y sakura-sama para salvar la vida de las personas y ser de gran ayuda para konoha.

'Así que esta es la alumna de la que me hablaba Sakura-chan?, bueno tenemos al ninja más fuerte? Una meta que no es solo un simple sueño? Y una ninja medico?... es interesante y a la vez tan parecido' Pensó Naruto suspirando internamente.

-bien ahora ya todos nos conocemos, Souta, Daisuke y Hikari, bueno, les diré que ustedes todavía no son mis alumnos- los tres lo miraron confundidos-ustedes son posibles candidatos a genin yo decido si serán genin o no, mañana tendrán su primera misión...

Naruto-sensei – Dijo Souta, naruto sonrió al oír eso - ¿que clase de misión será?

Naruto soltó una risa sádica.

-¿De qué se ríe sensei?- Pregunto Hikari.

Naruto pensó un poco, ¿Qué se sentía actuar como kakashi-sensei lo hacía con ellos? La mejor forma de saberlo era probándolo con los genin que tenía en frente. Tenía la sensación de que esto iba a ser divertido y tenía sus ventajas.

-es que... No creo que les agrade mucho si les digo-Dijo Naruto mirándolo fijamente.

Los tres alumnos empezaron a sudar frió

-es un ejercicio de SUPERVIVENCIA - dijo remarcando la palabra- los veo a los tres Mañana, a las 5 de la mañana en el campo de entrenamiento número 7.

Los tres asintieron pero antes de irse naruto les dijo

-ah y, recuerden no desayunar nada si es que no quieren vomitar, ¡yaa ne!- Dijo Naruto despidiéndose.

Una vez que Naruto estaba lejos de ellos se empezó a reír como loco. Definitivamente era divertido ver las expresiones de los genin aterrorizados. Seguiría con este juego mañana también.

_**Devuelta con los tres genin en la azotea**_

-El sensei por momentos dio miedo ¿no les parece?...-Dijo Souta.

-Es verdad, ¿qué dices tú Daisuke-kun?-Dijo Hikari mirando a su otro compañero de equipo que no había hablado mucho.

-que no se metan en mi camino mañana en el ejercicio...-Dijo Daisuke.

A Hikari se congelo y se quedó en blanco con una gran gota estilo anime que resbalaba por su cabeza. Sin duda su compañero de equipo era raro. ¿Por qué kami la odia al ponerla con este tipo?.

-pero quien te crees, teme!- dijo Souta.

-mejor que tu sin duda, Baka-Dijo Daisuke en un tono tranquilo e indiferente a la mirada de muerte que le mandaba souta.

-teme!

-Baka.

-teme

-Baka

-TEME!

-YA CIERRA LA BOCA SOUTA! –dijo Hikari mientras le da un golpe en la cabeza a souta que lo deja en el piso.

-Ay, Ay, Ay, eso duele Hikari-chan , Además… Por qué me pegaste y no a Daisuke?...- dijo adolorido

-Porque eres un idiota! -dijo dándole otro golpe

-¿porque yo?... – Dijo Souta con cascaditas en los ojos

-Saben, creo que mejor sería prepararnos, sensei hablaba muy enserio con lo de la supervivencia…-Dijo Hikari con preocupación.

-Oh, no te preocupes Hikari-chan nosotros podemos!-Dijo Souta con entusiasmo.

Hikari miro a sus dos compañeros y luego miro a la posición del sol. Había tiempo.

Luego los genin se separaron y se fueron a sus casas a descansar para ejercicio, excepto por cierta Rubia que tomo un rumbo diferente.

* * *

**N/A:Hola!, Quise Probar escribir un fanfiction de Naruto, solo por curiosidad y ver como me va, voy diciendo que ya se que no soy muy buena describiendo peleas, pero todo se aprende así que tenganme paciencia y si tienen consejos pueden dármelos ^^, Amo leer historias de Naruto si ven en mi perfil van a ver montones de historias que ya lei de diferentes autores... jeje, bueno espero que la lean y comenten acepto cualquier tipo de critica constructiva!**

Nota: Sanada Daisuke, fue un Samurai Japones de finales del periodo Sengoku.

_**Atte:Amuto-Narusaku4ever.**_


	2. La prueba de supervivencia!

_**Naruto Sensei**_

**CAPITULO 2: LA PRUEBA DE SUPERVIVENCIA CON NARUTO-SENSEI!**

**Descargo De Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Naruto, No me pertenecen, Le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto!**

* * *

El sol se levantaba por el horizonte encima de konoha iluminando primero el monte hokage y luego las calles de tierra tranquilas y vacías, las personas seguían durmiendo pacíficamente en sus casas…

Excepto por tres genin que se dirigían al campo de entrenamiento casi arrastrándose por el sueño y el cansancio…

Los tres genin llegaron al mismo tiempo al lugar acordado, se sentaron en medio del campo de entrenamiento pero no había señales de su sensei.

-¿Todavía no llego?, ya son las cinco de la mañana!-Dijo Souta que se había sentado en el suelo pero ahora dando un salto hacia arriba gritando y haciendo que Hikari se enfadara.

-Cállate Souta!, tan temprano y ya estas gritando de esa manera?, acabamos de llegar, Naruto-sensei solo está un poco retrasado estoy segura de que luego nos explicara-Dijo hikari en un tono de voz que denotaba enojo y comprensión por su sensei. Y claro su sensei era un Jōnin, era UZUMAKI NARUTO un héroe y debe estar muy ocupado con muchas misiones por lo que se debe cansar, pensaba hikari, '_no lo culpo por quedarse dormido y retrasarse un poco'._

-tsk claro siempre defendiendo a 'tu' naruto-sensei-Murmuro Souta cruzándose de brazos y hablando en voz baja con la esperanza de que hikari no lo escucharía, pero no tuvo suerte.

-¿¡QUE DIJISTE IDIOTA!?- Grito hikari envuelta en llamas mirando a Souta con una mirada asesina.

-Na-Nada Hikari-chan!, Dije que tienes razón quizá se retrasó por que le paso algo importante- Dijo Souta levantando sus manos en frente de el en forma de defensa. Hikari daba miedo cuando se enojaba.

Hikari trato de tranquilizarse contando hasta diez en su mente. Souta a veces podía ser tan molesto!

Pasaron los minutos y así pasaron las horas, los tres genin del posible equipo 7 estaban casi dormidos esperando a su sensei que todavía no llegaba.

-Esto es demasiado!-Finalmente grito Souta- Sabes, está bien que se retrase unos minutos pero no horas!, llegamos puntuales y él llega tarde, ¿¡cuando se vio a un sensei que llega más tarde y deja a sus alumnos esperando por horas?!-Souta parecía a punto de explotar, su paciencia llego al límite, a él no le gustaba para nada esperar y su sensei lo sabía, él lo había dicho AYER cuando se presentaron! ¿Esto era apropósito?

-Estoy segura de que él tiene una buena explicación para esto- Dijo Hikari sin ganas de regañar a su compañero ruidoso. Ella solo se preguntaba que le había sucedido a Naruto-sensei, ¿estaría enfermo o algo así?

-Hikari tiene razón, Souta. Él es un Jōnin, podría estar en el hospital herido, o en la torre hokage ocupándose de algo importante...-Dijo Daisuke haciendo sobresaltar a sus otros dos compañeros. Se habían olvidado de que él estaba ahí.

Por otro lado las palabras de su compañero de equipo más que calma levanto una preocupación en Hikari.

-Si pero… al menos tendría que haber mandado a alguien para avisarnos-Dijo Hikari, se estaba empezando a preocupar por lo que podría haber pasado.

Esperaron por una hora más hasta que lograron ver a una figura que se acercaba caminando hacia ellos, era su sensei que iba caminando tranquilamente con sus manos en los bolsillos y una gran sonrisa, lo cual confundió mucho a los tres genin.

Hikari y Souta fueron los primeros en levantarse del suelo seguido de Daisuke, fueron corriendo hasta su sensei.

-Naruto-Sensei!, ¿Qué sucedió?-Pregunto Hikari con preocupación en su voz.

Naruto la miro y ladeo su cabeza un poco.

-¿De qué hablas, Hikari-chan?-Pregunto Naruto Confundido.

-¿Por qué llego tarde?- Pregunto Souta con Impaciencia.

-Eh?, Ah! Eso-Dijo Naruto Frotándose la parte de atrás de su cabeza con vergüenza- Bueno, Lamento hacerlos esperar es que se rompió mi reloj y me quede dormido jeje-Dijo Naruto tímidamente con una risa nerviosa.

Souta, Hikari Y Daisuke se quedaron mirando a su sensei sin reaccionar, Souta y Hikari parecían incrédulos ante la respuesta de su sensei y Daisuke solo tenía un poco estrechados los ojos pero manteniendo su misma expresión de siempre.

Souta pasó de la incredulidad a la ira.

-¡ES LA PEOR EXCUSA QUE EH OIDO SENSEI!, NOS DIJO QUE LLEGARAMOS A LAS CINCO Y LLEGAMOS PUNTUALES PERO USTED TARDO HORAS EN LLEGAR Y NOS DICE QUE FUE POR QUE SE QUEDO DORMIDO! QUE CLASE DE SENSEI DEJA ESPERANDO A SUS ALUMNOS POR HORAS!-Grito Souta con toda la fuerza y el aire que sus pulmones le permitían expresando sus pensamientos a su sensei que seguía riéndose nerviosamente tratando de calmarlo.

Hikari, no reacciono de la misma manera que Souta, a cualquiera le puede pasar, ¿verdad?, A ella también se le rompió su reloj una vez y casi (si no fuera por sus padres) llegaba tarde a la academia. No era imposible…

Naruto solo se guardó el comentario que iba a hacer sobre kakashi…

-Sensei, pensamos que le había sucedido algo grave…-Dijo Hikari en voz baja pero lo suficiente como para que la escucharan.

Souta un poco más calmado la miro, y Naruto se acercó ella.

-Lamento preocuparlos, Hikari-chan, pero si me sucede algo yo les hubiera enviado por lo menos a un clon para avisarles, de ninguna manera los dejaría aquí esperando.-Dijo Naruto con una voz suave y una sonrisa, para nada se parecía al mismo Naruto-sensei que conocieron ayer.

Hikari solo asintió.

Daisuke internamente pensaba si de verdad este era el héroe del que todos hablaban, llegando tarde y poniendo una excusa ridícula como esa?.

-Bien, Sensei. Vamos a empezar o vamos a perder el tiempo-Dijo Daisuke con un tono monótono y un rostro inexpresivo.

Naruto, internamente se estremeció, '_bueno, por lo menos el chico dice más palabras de las que sasuke dijo alguna vez cuando éramos genin' _ pensó Naruto.

-Bien, Daisuke Tiene razón, vamos a empezar con el ejercicio.-Dijo Naruto Mirando a los tres de repente con una expresión un poco más seria pero todavía suave. Agarro su mochila y saco un reloj y lo puso en un tronco que estaba cerca.

-No era que se te rompió tu reloj-Murmuro Souta todavía un poco molesto.

-Lo compre en el camino-Respondió Naruto simplemente mientras Souta entrecerró los ojos.-Ahora le voy a decir las reglas.-Dijo Naruto mientras sacaba dos cascabeles de su bolsillo-Tienen que quitarme estos cascabeles antes del mediodía, Si fallan los atare a los postes que ven por halla-Dijo Naruto Señalando a los tres postes- y seré el único que coma su almuerzo hoy y en frente de ustedes. Es así de simple. ¿Alguna duda?.

-¡¿Por eso nos dijo que no desayunáramos?!-Grito Souta con su estómago gruñendo.

Naruto permaneció impasible y simplemente asintió lo cual enfado más a Souta.

-¿Otra duda?-Naruto pregunto sabiendo que faltaba algo más que no estaban pidiéndole.

-Se-sensei, hay dos cascabeles, y nosotros somos tres- Dijo Hikari.

Y ahí estaba.

-Sí, eso quiere decir que uno de ustedes volverá a la academia.-Dijo Naruto con una mirada seria lo cual demostraba que estaba hablando totalmente enserio.

-¿¡QU-QUE!?-Grito Souta.

Los ojos de Hikari se ensancharon. ¿La academia?.

Daisuke también parecía sorprendido él se había dado cuenta de que solo había dos cascabeles, pero ¿la academia?... No. De ninguna manera volvería allí, él tenía que pasar esta prueba cueste lo que cueste.

-Pueden usar cualquier arma y tienen que atacarme con la intención de matarme, ¿entendido?-Los tres genin seguían aturdidos pero asintieron.-Muy bien,-Naruto los miro- ¿listos?, Comiencen!

Y Así los tres genin desaparecieron de la vista de su sensei.

'_Bueno, vamos a ver cómo les va' _Pensó Naruto.

* * *

Souta se escondía detrás de unos arbustos mirando a su sensei que estaba parado en medio del campo de entrenamiento.

'Naruto-sensei se ve tan tranquilo a pesar de saber que nosotros podemos atacarlo en cualquier momento y con cualquier arma…'

Souta miro a su izquierda para ver a su compañero de equipo, Daisuke, escondido detrás de un árbol.

Luego miro a su derecha a donde sabía que Hikari se había ido pero no la encontró. Tal vez se adentró al bosque para pensar en un plan…

'Daisuke puede ser muy bueno con sus habilidades pero Hikari es muy inteligente y la mejor escondiéndose, ¿Cómo lo hace?...'

* * *

Daisuke no quería admitirlo pero sabía que no podía comparar su fuerza con la de un héroe de guerra y un shinobi con gran experiencia… basándose en todas sus historias, Naruto-sensei era MUY fuerte, tendría que ser muy cuidadoso con sus movimientos y estaba seguro de que para Naruto esto era como dar un paseo por konoha.

* * *

Hikari se mantenía oculta entre las hojas de un árbol en una rama superior, ella tenía un gran control de su chakra y sabía cómo utilizarlo, no como una profesional pero al menos sabia como sacar provecho de lo que podía hacer y la mayoría de las veces le resultaba. Ahora mismo ella estaba tratando de ocultar su chakra para poder acercarse a su sensei. Por otro lado no estaba segura de si debía hacerlo. Esto era bastante extraño… Solo había dos cascabeles y en un principio eligieron tres genin, ¿porque elegir tres y no dos?, ¿por qué hacer pasar a uno y luego devolverlo a la academia?... no tenía mucho sentido, y luego estaba el problema de pelear contra un Jōnin, eso era imposible para un genin recién salido de la academia… a menos que…

En eso a hikari se le ocurrió lo que podría ser la clave para pasar esta prueba.

* * *

'Bien a la cuenta de tres voy a atacarlo, Naruto-sensei no va a saber ni que lo golpeo!' Pensó Souta.

1…

2…

-Souta!-Escucho una voz que le decía al lado de su oído.

Souta de repente salto hacia arriba asustado.

-Baka! Vas a delatarnos!-Grito en un susurro Hikari. Era mejor salir de ahí lo más rápido posible.

Sin avisar Hikari agarro del brazo a Souta y prácticamente lo arrastro corriendo de árbol en árbol hacia donde se encontraba Daisuke.

* * *

-¿Qué hacen aquí?, tienen que esconderse en otro lugar.-Dijo Daisuke fríamente viendo a sus compañeros apareciendo al lado de el.

-Eso es lo que me preguntaba! ¿Qu-que haces hikari-chan?, ¿Por qué me asustaste de esa manera y apareciste de repente?, deberías estar escondida en otro lugar y atacar a Naruto-sensei sigilosamente, no a tus compañeros de equipo.-Dijo Souta.

-Exactamente, eso es lo que les quería decir. Y la palabra clave de todo esto es EQUIPO.-Dijo Hikari mirándolos.

-¿Equipo?, ¿A qué te refieres Hikari-chan?-Pregunto Souta confundido.

-Hikari, ve directo al punto. No puedo perder mi tiempo.-Dijo Daisuke. En realidad él ya se hubiera ido enseguida llegaron pero sabía que la kunoichi tenía inteligencia y era observadora. Quizá ella había notado algo que el no. Eso le frustraba pero definitivamente le daría alguna ventaja.

Hikari no se inmuto por las palabras de Daisuke simplemente trato de calmarse internamente, después de todo, este no era momento para peleas que se podían evitar.

-Piénsenlo, que posibilidades tenemos de pelear un uno contra uno con un Jōnin y sobre todo con un Jōnin muy poderosa y reconocido entre las cinco grandes naciones. El definitivamente no nos daría una prueba a la cual no podamos pasar de alguna manera. Tampoco nos dijo que necesariamente peleemos individualmente. Así que… ¿qué tal si peleamos en equipo?. Después de todo, ¿para qué asignarían a tres genin juntos?, obviamente para formar un equipo, eso significa que tenemos que trabajar en equipo y pelear como equipo.-Dijo Hikari con una mirada seria.

-Supongo que tienes razón… vaya! Eres genial Hikari-chan!-Dijo Souta agitando los brazos hacia arriba y sonriendo.

-Cállate baka!, nos vas a delatar nuevamente!-Dijo Hikari dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

-Entiendo. Pero, si todo lo que dices resulta ser cierto… ¿porque solo dos cascabeles y no tres?-Dijo Daisuke desconfiado. Todavía no estaba seguro de esto, él quería pasar y a pesar de su actitud con ellos, no era una persona orgullosa como para no aceptar la ayuda de su equipo. Pero si esto no resultaba, iba a ser una pérdida de tiempo y lo que menos quería es perder el tiempo ya que iba enserio cuando dijo que quería convertirse en genin.

-Esa es la trampa. Él quiere que nos peleemos por ver quien se quién se queda con los cascabeles, quiere generar conflictos entre nosotros para ver si podemos resolverlos o no.-Dijo Hikari.

-Bueno, si eso es así, entonces ¿tienes un plan en mente?-Pregunto Daisuke a lo que Hikari entendió como una aprobación para que trabajaran en equipo, igualmente ella pregunto.

-Antes de eso, ¿están de acuerdo para que trabajemos en equipo?-Pregunto Hikari mirando a sus dos compañeras. Sinceramente ella esperaba que si porque en verdad ella quería comer el almuerzo, a un shinobi le es difícil pensar con el estómago vacío.

Daisuke miro a la dirección en la que Naruto estaba parado tranquilamente como si no fuera amenazado por la presencia de los tres genin a su alrededor. Luego miro la posición del sol. Ya quedaba poco tiempo.

-Bien, trabajare con ustedes.-Finalmente respondió Daisuke asintiendo.

Hikari devolvió el gesto a su compañero y miro a Souta que la estaba mirando.

-Y tú?-Pregunto simplemente la kunoichi.

-¡Por supuesto!, lo hare.-Respondió Souta animadamente.

Hikari se permitió una pequeña sonrisa a sus compañeros.

-Bien entonces, yo tengo una idea lo que podemos hacer pero quería pedir su opinión, ayer pude descubrir cosas bastante interesantes que podrían servirnos, ya que yo a diferencia de Souta-baka si me preocupe, digo enserio ¿Quién hablaba de que esto iba a ser fácil, eh souta?…-Dijo Hikari mirando a su compañero.

Souta soltó una risita nerviosa.

-Bueno supongo que me confié mucho…-Dijo Souta en voz baja.

Hikari solo suspiro y se puso a hablar.

* * *

Naruto ya se estaba cansando de toda la espera.

¿Iban a salir a atacarlo en algún momento?

Es más, ¿iban a siquiera intentarlo?

De repente escucho un grito que provenía de los arbustos. El grito era casi inaudible desde la distancia que tenia del lugar pero para Naruto no pasó desapercibido.

'Souta… Tiene que aprender un poco de sigilo si se la pasa gritando de esa manera en los arbustos con su típico tono de voz, cualquiera lo encontraría. Y por si no fuera poco ¿Hikari también está allí?'

El chakra de Hikari era casi imperceptible. Casi. Pero Naruto podía sentirlo claramente. Interesante que una niña recién salida de la academia tenga esa habilidad. Era algo muy difícil de hacer aunque no lo hacía perfectamente tenía que admitir que lo hacía bastante bien.

Tenía en la mira a esos dos. Ahora Daisuke. Él estaba escondiendo bastante bien pero podía sentir su chakra.

Se suponía que no tenía que ir con todo a los genin, según le había dicho Tsunade, eran talentosos pero tenía que retenerse o si no les sería imposible alguna vez obtener los cascabeles.

Naruto sintió que Souta y Hikari se movían así que volvió la cabeza hacía un lado sutilmente para verlos corriendo hacia Daisuke. O bueno, Hikari estaba corriendo, Souta estaba siendo arrastrado.

'_¿Los tres en una misma posición? ¿Qué están planeando_?...'Pensó Naruto.

Hizo un sello de mano para hacer un kage bunshin que desapareció entre las hojas en cuestión de segundos.

'Voy a mantenerlos vigilados para averiguar que tienen en mente…' Pensó Naruto antes de empezar a adentrarse al bosque a un paso lento.

* * *

-Bien entonces ¿haremos eso?-Pregunto Daisuke.

-Sí, puede funcionar, sabemos que Naruto-sensei no puede ser engañado fácilmente así que tenemos que tener varios planes debajo de uno. Empezaremos por el 'A' y si no funcionan cambien el curso hacia el plan 'B', pero estoy segura de que con el plan 'A' en más que suficiente después de todo solo tenemos que demostrar trabajo en equipo.-Dijo Hikari.

-Bien!, esto definitivamente tiene que funcionar!-Dijo Souta golpeando su puño en el aire.

Hikari sonrió un poco pero luego su rostro se volvió serio.

-Entonces, ¿vamos?-Pregunto Hikari.

Sus dos compañeros asintieron y todos se fueron a sus posiciones.

Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta del clon que los observaba, 'niños…' Pensó, 'al parecer me dieron un buen equipo.'…

* * *

Naruto, seguía parado y esperando. Enserio, ¿iban a salir?. Mando a su clon a espiarlos y sabia su ubicación pero ninguno salía… ¿debería buscarlos?...

Naruto no podía seguir pensando ya que unos arbustos se movieron y fijo su vista hacia el lugar. De allí, salió Souta de un salto con un kunai en su mano.

-Vaya, ya me preguntaba si alguno de ustedes iba a salir o tenía que buscarlos…-Dijo Naruto en un tono enmascarando su tono curioso con uno aburrido-Y bien?, Souta-chan, ¿cuál es tu plan?, ¿quedarte para allí todo el día?.

Souta internamente trataba de ignorar el comentario de su posible sensei y seguir el plan, Maldita sea, era tan difícil teniendo en cuenta su temperamento y aún más con un sensei como Naruto! El hombre podría ser tan exasperante…

-Je, búrlate si quieres sensei, pero disfruta mientras puedas, nosotros vamos a conseguirlos cascabeles!-Grito Souta.

-¿Así?, ¿Nosotros?, Yo no veo a Nadie más…-Dijo Naruto. Obviamente mintiendo el podía sentir el chakra de los otros dos moviéndose en dirección contraria al otro. Interesante… Aunque separarse no es muy inteligente, parece están planeando algo, si lo hacen bien eso podría funcionar.

-Solo espera…-Dijo Souta en voz baja.

De repente él se lanzó a Naruto, Naruto Rápidamente saco un kunai y lo bloqueo. Souta salto hacia atrás y saco tres kunai explosivos y los lanzo a Naruto quien los esquivo sin mucha dificultad y se puso de nuevo en una postura de Taijutsu para interceptar a Souta.

'¿Que está haciendo Souta?, Estoy seguro de que él sabe que no me puede con estos ataques…' Pensó Naruto. Luego, se dio cuenta, 'Claro, la distracción.' Eso era más lógico ya que él no se dirigía a los cascabeles sino directamente así el.

Naruto sintió que algo se aproximaba rápidamente por la derecha y la izquierda, claramente eran Daisuke y Hikari ambos salieron detrás de los arboles haciendo sellos y gritaron al mismo tiempo

_-_Katon_: _Gōkakyū no Jutsu

-Suiton: Mizurappa

Naruto salto hacia atrás fuego y agua chocaron creando una gran nube de vapor la que apenas se podía ver.

-Muy bien, gran sincronización, bloquearon mi vista, pero tendrían que recordar que un ninja no lo depende de su visión. No tenemos solo un sentido, tenemos cinco, y hay que aprender a usarlos. Todavía no van a poder tomar los cascabeles.

-Solo espere sensei- Respondió una voz la cual estaba de que era Hikari.

Naruto de repente estaba confundido, había más chakra repartido a su alrededor ¿Hikari podía estar en diez lugares a la vez?, no tenía conocimiento de que supieran el kage bunshin…

Luego el su olfato, se confundió nuevamente el olor de los tres parecía estar en diferentes direcciones a los alrededores del bosque.

Por último los ruidos, sentía arbustos y árboles moviéndose a cada rato, ¿se estaría volviendo loco?

Sus instintos le dijeron que algo se acercaba y efectivamente una gran cantidad de shuriken se dirigía hacia él, con un kunai logro desviar la mayoría de ellas pero apenas termino de desviar al último y un tronco gigante se acercaba, lo esquivo cayendo encima de una rama, miro a su alrededor en el bosque y su visión parecía un poco más claro pero todavía estaba confundido. Los olores, ruidos y sus chakras seguían esparcidos pero estaba seguro de que todo era simplemente para que entrara en la paranoia y confundirlo, eso habría pasado con cualquier otro ninja pero no con él.

Bueno habían tomado su consejo, y habían logrado confundir sus sentidos.

Ahora faltaba que agarraran los cascabeles, aunque a estas alturas podía darse cuenta de lo que iba a decidir para este equipo, si, equipo.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció brevemente en el rostro de Naruto como los recuerdos del clon ya disipado se transmitieron a él.

-Sensei-Dijo una voz detrás de él.

Naruto se dio la vuelta y no podía creer lo que veía.

Los cascabeles. Miro hacia abajo para comprobar lo que estaba viendo.

Como lo temía no estaban, ellos lo había conseguido.

Naruto borro la sorpresa de su rostro y les dio una pequeña sonrisa. Interesante equipo...

-Vaya, ahora quisiera saber ¿cómo tres mocosos consiguieron confundir mis sentidos y arrebatarme los cascabeles?-Dijo Naruto con un poco de curiosidad filtrándose en su voz.

Los tres genin trataron de ignorar el comentario de 'mocosos', Hikari dio un paso adelante y procedió a explicar.

-Bueno, sensei, digamos que fue la información.

-Información?-Pregunto Naruto, ahora sí, no guardando nada su curiosidad.

-Sí, luego de que nos presentamos en la azotea yo pensé que sería mejor conocer tus habilidades un pocos más allá de lo que dicen en el pueblo, así que fui con Sakura-sama, ella me dijo que lo sentía pero no, porque tenía que realizar una operación importante en ese momento, luego fui con kakashi-san y lo único que me dio fueron respuestas vagas pero luego tuvo que irse en una misión, después fui con Iruka-san y estaba ocupado, ¿pero sabes sensei? Estaba claro que no era solo debido a su falta de tiempo sino que tampoco querían decirme nada ya que sabían que era una de tus posibles estudiantes estaba empezando a pensar que tenía que rendirme hasta que pensé en mi último recurso, Sasuke-san!, El me conto bastantes cosas sobre ti sensei, y sobre como fuiste atrapado varias veces por kakashi-san en esta prueba-Hikari ahogo una risa y se tapó la boca con las manos tratando de sofocar su risa, Naruto solo pensaba que tenía que hablar seriamente con sasuke cuando esto terminara.-también sobre tu forma de pelear y me dio un consejo, dijo que tenías muy buenos sentidos y eras del tipo sensor, así que me prepare para enfrentarte en base a esa información. No te preocupes sensei, el plan lo pensamos los tres, sasuke-san solo me dio información sobre usted, y _algunas anécdotas_-Murmuro entre risas la última parte-un ninja tiene que estar bien informado y conocer a su oponente.

Naruto pensó en la razón por la que la hokage le había dado este equipo, si bien se parecía a su anterior equipo en algunos aspectos, no eran idénticos, es más eran tan parecidos y a la vez TAN diferentes, estos tres genin demostraron estar en un nivel más alto que el promedio, bueno al menos Hikari, sabia por los informes que la chica bien podría ser una gran kunoichi algún día, Daisuke tenía talento no tenía el nivel de inteligencia o la manera de pensar de hikari pero se acercaba lo cual estaba bien, Souta no era el mejor de los tres pero era un nivel más alto al que había estado cuando era genin y cuando quería podía ser serio y determinado, lo cual le daba un nivel más alto de fuerza que un genin normal, aun así tenía muchas cosas que trabajar con ellos. Pero ¿Por qué él había sido elegido como su sensei? Estaba más que seguro de que no fue una simple casualidad.

-Muy bien los tres, debo decir que me impresionaron, bien por descubrir el objetivo de la prueba Hikari, los informes no mentían con ustedes, sus habilidades son más altas que las de un genin promedio, fue un plan bien pensado a partir de… la información... y ahora quiero saber ¿cómo hicieron para confundir mis sentidos?.

-Bueno…-Hikari tomo nuevamente la palabra-Sasuke-san también me dijo que valla a la tienda de armas en la que el compraba su armamento ninja y revisara allí si algo me era útil, solo me dijo eso, cuando fui le conté al dueño de la tienda y le pregunte di tenía algo para confundir a los ninjas de tipo sensor. El me dio esto-Hikari saco un papel cuadrado y blanco que parecía papel normal de su bolsa de armas-Se lo que piensas sensei, y no es un papel normal, el señor dijo que tenía que poner un poco de mi chakra en ella y esparcirlo por todos lados para confundir a la persona a la que me enfrento. Me dio unos cuantos fueron suficientes para que les diera a Souta y Daisuke y dar la impresión de que dividimos nuestro chakra, ya con tu visión obstruida y nuestro chakra 'dividido', use esto-Hikari ahora saco un papel rojo y Naruto levanto una ceja, debería apodarla 'la kunoichi del papel' después de konan claro, o tal vez no…-Este es el mismo proceso, pones tu chakra en el papel, pero solo confunde el olfato de tu oponente, es como un engaño algo así como un genjutsu, simple, pero efectivo. Por último, los ruidos, eso no fue ningún engaño, ya bloqueando tu visión, olfato y percepción de chakra, no sabías cuantos de nosotros se movían y no podías diferenciarnos bien, así que Souta y yo corrimos por el bosque a tu alrededor y haciendo ruidos intencionalmente para confundirte mientras Daisuke se acercó a ti y te saco los cascabeles rápidamente un segundo antes de que te lanzáramos los Shuriken y el tronco.

Ciertamente decir que estaba impresionado era un eufemismo, era un plan simple en verdad y muy agotador teniendo en cuenta que tenían que estar corriendo por el bosque constantemente y utilizar los jutsus de katon y suiton, y Sabia sobre los papeles, de hecho el compra su armamento en la misma tienda que Sasuke!, se abofeteo mentalmente, sabia como contrarrestarlos por supuesto, el había inventado una manera para hacerlo después de enterarse de que existían, y era raro para un ninja conseguir esos papeles, también no eran muy conocidos por que eran difíciles de conseguir, no pensó que una genin pudiera conseguirlos!, necesitaba una charla consigo mismo sobre subestimar al oponente, aunque fueran tres genin, no pensó que pudieran hacer y pensar eso todavía, la mayoría no lo hacía al menos, pero ellos al parecer tenían algo especial. Ahora devuelta al tema de Sasuke, el TEME!, él no se salvaría de una charla seria, oh no, no después de esto.

-Bien, definitivamente tienen potencial y tal vez cumplan sus sueños o meta algún día, estoy seguro, sin duda ustedes pasan, desde hora son el equipo 7 oficialmente.-Dijo Naruto con una cálida sonrisa hacia los tres genin.

Hikari y Souta empezaron a gritar de alegría a pesar del cansancio y Daisuke sonrió, de repente sintió dos pequeños brazos abrazándolo, miro hacia abajo solo para encontrar a Hikari.

-Gracias sensei!-Grito Hikari abrazándolo. Naruto salió de su estado sorprendido y le sonrió alumna devolviéndole el abrazo.

-Se lo ganaron, no tienes que agradecer.-Dijo Naruto sinceramente.

Hikari asintió y se separó situándose entre sus dos compañeros de equipo.

-Ahora, como saben, el objetivo de esta prueba era el trabajo en equipo si bien evaluar sus habilidades individualmente también es importante, el trabajo en equipo también lo es. Trabajando en equipo se pueden lograr muchas cosas que individualmente no podemos hacer, así como también es una ventaja, logramos ser mucho más fuertes cuando estamos unidos. Supongo que Hikari debe saber esto ya que hablo con Sasuke, pero también puede que no. Cuando era genin mi equipo no logro pasar el primero intento que nos dieron, trabajamos individualmente y fuimos derrotas uno por uno por nuestro sensei, éramos bastante tontos no queríamos ver al que teníamos al lado y nos ignorábamos, nos dejamos llevar por nuestro disgusto hacia el otro y fallamos por eso. En el segundo intento sin ser conscientes de ello al principio, pasamos, ya que nos dimos cuenta de que si uno no trabajaba bien, el equipo no lo hacía. Y nuestro sensei nos dijo algo que quisiera transmitirles a ustedes, "En el mundo de los ninjas_, _aquellos que rompen las reglas son escoria_. _Pero aquellos que abandonan_ a _sus amigos_, _son peor que la escoria_.", _Nunca lo olviden…_' Dijo _Naruto con seriedad, los tres genin tenían los ojos ligeramente estrechados, pero asintieron mirando a su sensei dándole a entender que grabaron su frase en sus mentes.

-Bien, ¿Qué dicen si vamos a celebrar a Ichiraku? mis lindos genin!-Grito Naruto entusiasmado al pensar en el ramen.

Una gota de sudor se resbalo de los tres genin al mirar a su sensei, los tres pensando si era bipolar o algo por el estilo.

-Bueno, no veo porque no.-Dijo Daisuke sorprendiendo a todos.

-¿Qu-Que hiciste con Daisuke impostor?-Dijo Hikari retrocediendo.

Daisuke se arrepintió de haber hablado y gruño.

Hikari suspiro de alivio, era el mismo.

-Jaja, perdón, pensé que eras un impostor o algo así Daisuke-kun, Pero tienes razón, yo iré también!-Dijo Hikari animadamente.

-Yo también!-Grito Souta saltando.

-¡Idiota cálmate!-Grito Hikari dándole un puñetazo en la cabeza a Souta.

Naruto internamente pensó que este equipo estaba resultando ser más raro de lo que era el suyo.

-Bien vamos-Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa antes de empezar a caminar seguido de los tres genin.

* * *

Después de la celebración con su equipo y la seria charla con sasuke, Naruto se dirigió a la torre hokage y golpeo la puerta.

'Pase' Se escuchó a la hokage desde adentro.

-Hola, Baa-chan!-Dijo Naruto saludándola alegremente mientras se acercaba al escritorio de la hokage.

-Hola Naruto, ¿Cómo te fue con los genin?-Pregunto Tsunade levantando la vista del papeleo.

-Bien, ellos pasaron exitosamente lograron completar mi prueba y su objetivo, ellos oficialmente son el equipo 7 ahora. Me sorprendieron, podrían tener el nivel de un Chūnin,-Empezó Naruto- y se parecen un poco a mi equipo, estoy seguro de que usted me puso apropósito con ellos y debe haber una razón, ¿quisiera saber cuál es?.-Pregunto al final.

-Mocoso listo-Dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa, naruto ignoro el impulso de quejarse por decirle 'mocoso' y escucho.-Si hay una razón, pero tendrás que darte cuenta por ti mismo. Escucha cuando te digo que serás de gran ayuda para ellos como ellos lo serán para ti.-Dijo Tsunade. Naruto levanto una ceja interrogándola, pero Tsunade no dijo más.

-Bueno, supongo…-Dijo Naruto con un poco de desconfianza pero aceptando lo que le dijo Tsunade- Mañana vendré a tomar una misión de rango D con ellos-Dijo Naruto para luego desaparecer en un remolino de hojas.

Las hojas revolotearon enfrente del escritorio de Tsunade y cayeron lentamente en el suelo, Tsunade parpadeo y sus ojos se llenaron de ira en un instante.

-NARUTOOOOOOO!-Grito Tsunade furiosa dándole un puñetazo al escritorio partiéndolo en dos.

En ese momento Shizune entro y vio a una Tsunade furiosa, hojas y un escritorio partido en dos. Suspiro con cansancio. 'Naruto' Pensó.

-Yo lo recogeré…-Dijo Shizune-¡TRAIGAN UN ESCRITORIO NUEVO!-ordeno y se puso a recoger las hojas.

* * *

Mientas el Naruto estaba en su casa y había escuchado el grito de Tsunade. Ahora se estaba riendo incontrolablemente.

-¡Eso te pasa por no decirme, baa-chan!-Dijo entre lágrimas de risa.-Pero supongo que será interesante descubrirlo por mí mismo.

Luego pensó en que mañana seria su primer día en una misión con su equipo y seria en una misión de rango D. Gimió de cansancio. Otra vez esas misiones, ¿no lo habían torturado bastante con ellas cuando era genin?. Con un suspiro decidió que tenía que descansar si quería despertarse y no llegar tarde. No quería actuar como kakashi y llegar tarde. Se deshizo de sus pensamientos y fue a prepararse para dormir.

* * *

**N/A:Hola!, acá les dejo el segundo capitulo, es lo mas largo que escribí jeje, espero que lo disfruten! **

**gracias por el consejo!, voy a tratar de describir el entorno, supongo que voy a mejorar poco a poco...**

Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo ;D!

_**Atte:Amuto-Narusaku4ever.**_


	3. La misión

_**Naruto Sensei**_

**CAPITULO 3: La misión.**

**Descargo De Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Naruto, No me pertenecen, Le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto!**

* * *

El rubio Jōnin se encontraba en lo alto de una rama de uno de los arboles que rodean a la aldea de konoha con los ojos en el objetivo. Su equipo podría ser talentoso, diferente, excepcional, pero no eran dioses perfectos que lo sabían todo, en realidad tenían mucho camino por recorrer, mucho que aprender. El, como su sensei, tenía mucho que enseñarles, él se encargaría de que pudieran saber lo necesario para superar los obstáculos que la vida de un shinobi traía y ahora se daba cuenta de que al menos les hubiera dado un primer entrenamiento antes de una misión, esto era simplemente imposible, ridículo, una broma de mal gusto, un gato, en este momento, era su mayor obstáculo. Habían tardado mucho en encontrarlo pero todo el esfuerzo valió la pena, al fin y con suerte, lograrían capturarlo, era ahora o nunca.

Saco un radio de su bolsillo.

-El objetivo está en frente de nosotros ¿todos están en sus posiciones?-Pregunto, toda su atención estaba puesta en el frente, al instante escucho voces que le respondían.

-Sí, Hikari aquí, estoy en el punto A y más que lista para atraparlo!-Dijo la voz de una niña rubia cerrando el puño un poco irritada desde la rama de un árbol haciendo lo posible para contener su intención asesina, sus ojos azules oscuro bailando con rabia contenida, cualquiera lo suficientemente inteligente se alejaría teniendo en cuenta quien es su maestra.

-Daisuke, estoy en el punto B-Dijo el niño de pelo negro con tono aburrido situado detrás de un árbol, Daisuke solo quería terminar con esta ridícula misión y comenzar a hacer algo de verdad productivo, estaría más feliz en entrenado en estos momentos, sin embargo aquí estaba, persiguiendo a un animal y lo que era peor, el animal estaba siendo el más inteligente, astuto y veloz. Nunca pensó que ser un ninja implicada hacer este tipo de cosas.

-Souta, Estoy listo en el punto C!-Dijo con su entusiasmo habitual en un árbol cercano al de su compañero de equipo. En realidad a pesar de su tono de voz, Souta estaba decepcionado, él pensó que habría algo de acción en su primer día como un ninja real, ¿pero esto?, no es lo que esperaba en absoluto. Si bien les dio un tiempo difícil y fue un reto, fue, más que nada, una molestia. Pero no dejaría que un gato cambie su estado de ánimo.

El Jōnin no tardó en responderles.

-Bien, antes de empezar, Hikari, dejas caer la red con el menor ruido posible para que no salga corriendo. Souta, Daisuke, ustedes se lanzan encima de el con toda la velocidad que tengan, ¿entienden?, es un plan bastante simple solo tienen que seguirlo correctamente, no pueden fallar, esta vez no hay escapatoria para él.-Dijo el rubio lo más serio que podía a través del radio.

Movió una mano haciéndole una señal a su alumno. Daisuke entendió e hizo un pequeño chasquido con su mano, un arbusto se empezó a mover y de allí salió un gato caminando con cautela mirando en todas las direcciones y en todos los lugares en los que podía alcanzar su rango de visión, esta vez el no noto a los tres genin y su sensei escondidos detrás de las hojas, ocultando su presencia. En ese momento solo se podía oír el susurro del viento, el único movimiento visible para el pequeño animal eran algunas hojas en movimiento.

Después de unos breves segundos…

-Ahora!-Dijo el Jōnin para luego dirigir su mirada a su alumna. Esperaba que esto iba a funcionar.

Hikari no lo dudo, y al escuchar la voz de su sensei dejó caer la red rápidamente sobre el objetivo después de unos segundos de haber caído ella bajo y contuvo al animal en su lugar, Souta y Daisuke no perdieron el tiempo y se lanzaron sobre el felino que tantos problemas les había dado atrapado evitando que salga corriendo de nuevo.

Naruto bajo de la rama en la que estaba parado y camino hacia el pequeño animal.

Suspiro.

Era igual a como lo recordaba solo que un poco más viejo… pero igual de _problemático_ como diría Shikamaru. Su aspecto era igual, con su pelaje café oscuro y su gran moño rojo, ahora estaba atrapado intentando escapar de Souta y Daisuke que luchaban por mantenerlo.

-Lo lamento, pero esta era la única manera pequeño, te liberaremos cuando lleguemos a la torre hokage con tu dueña, Siempre pensé que fuiste un digno oponente-Dijo Naruto intentando darle unas palabras de calma, agachándose cerca del animal, solo para recibir un fuerte maullido en señal de protesta y una pata con garras afiladas que salió debajo de la red pasando muy cerca de su cara.-Bueno no te agrado, después de todo…-Dijo con un encogimiento de hombros.

-Naruto-sensei!, deje de hablar con el gato y ayúdenos!-Suplico Souta, el cual al parecer no podía más. Genial. Era primera misión y ya tendrían que ir al hospital para curar todos esos rasguños… oh, si no les dolía hoy, definitivamente les dolería mañana.

-Bien, bien, Misión cumplida equipo 7, hemos recuperado al gato Tora-Dijo Naruto antes de ayudar a los dos genin ya rasguñados completamente, agarro al pequeño gato con la red y lo mantuvo lejos de su equipo por si acaso, no quería darle más trabajo a las enfermeras para curar los rasguños de Tora, y sí que dolían… si se podía evitar entonces lo haría y lo llevaría con precaución mientras hacia su camino hacia la torre hokage con los tres genin detrás. Ellos estaban maldiciendo en voz baja a Tora y se mantenían por lo menos a cinco pasos más lejos, aunque se suponía que ellos tenían que llevar a Tora, el, los comprendía y lo dejo pasar esta vez.

* * *

El equipo 7 se encontraba parado enfrente de la hokage en la sala de misiones y presenciando el "emotivo" encuentro de la Señora Shijimi, la esposa del Daimyō del país del fuego y Tora.

Los tres genin parecían totalmente agotados después de haber tenido que buscar a Tora por casi todo la aldea, por no hablar de que cierta rubia está más que irritada con el gato.

-Sensei, ¿Por qué tenemos que hacer esto?, es solo un gato, es ridículo, pensé que tendríamos alguna misión mas emocionante-Grito Hikari-Además, ¿Quién no querría escaparse con una dueña como ella?, siento un poco de pena por el Gato, aunque sigo enfadada-Murmuro en voz baja haciendo una mueca.

Naruto, que estaba al lado de ella tenía un humor parecido, Baa-chan lo había puesto a hacer esto de nuevo. El ya había tenido BASTANTE con estas misiones de rango D y tenía que volver a soportarlo. Oculto su expresión de disgusto y le dio una brillante sonrisa a Hikari, él quería ser un ejemplo para ellos y tenía que levantarles el ánimo.

-Oh, vamos Hikari-chan, no te pongas así, todo genin alguna vez tuvo que lidiar con Tora, es como una tradición o algo así…-Dijo Naruto alegremente, luego de cruzo de brazos-Además, ¿Qué esperabas?, esta es su primera misión, acaban de convertirse en genin, o es que pensaban que iban a tener una misión de rango A o B?-Dijo Naruto con un tono divertido.

Hikari se sonrojo de vergüenza y bajo la cabeza para mirar al suelo como si fuera más interesante en ese momento, luego de unos segundos volvió a hablar en voz baja jugando con sus dedos nerviosamente, lo cual, era una actitud algo rara viniendo de ella.

A Souta le agradaba su sensei, es más, estaba feliz de que fuera alguien como Naruto, pero al ver a Hikari actuando así, se sentía algo celoso, si el habría dicho algo así, en este momento, estaría en el suelo con un gran moretón.

Naruto miro por el rabillo del ojo sintiendo los celos de Souta, internamente sonrió para si mismo.

-No, no esperaba eso…-Dijo la niña en voz baja-pero ¿atrapar a un gato?, es que pienso que tenemos mucho más para dar…

Daisuke miro a un lado para ver a Hikari, ella, una vez más, tenía razón. Decidió que iba a apoyar esta idea. No se sorprendió cuando escucho una voz hablar antes de que siquiera el mismo lo intento.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Hikari-chan, podemos hacer algo mejor que esto sí solo nos dieran la oportunidad!-Dijo Souta para apoyar a su compañera de equipo dando un paso al lado de ella, pasando a través de Naruto, el cual casi fue empujado a un lado.

Naruto no se inmuto por eso. El solo se reía internamente pero en el exterior, en ese momento, tenía una expresión casi aburrida.

-Tienen razón, este tipo de misiones son solo una pérdida de tiempo…-Dijo Daisuke poniéndose al lado de Souta.

Naruto pasó del aburrimiento a una expresión con sorpresa grabada en su rostro. Solo podía mirar a sus alumnos con orgullo por ser capaces de hacer coincidir sus opiniones a pesar de que no son los más grandes amigos, cualquier otra persona diría que lo son. A veces, es como si fueran un equipo naturalmente desde siempre, al ver como se apoyaban mutuamente en algo era casi adorable. Podrían, simplemente ignorarse entre sí, pero si están de acuerdo con la idea del otro no dudan en decirlo.

Mientras pensaba en eso él no se dio cuenta de que tenía una pequeña sonrisa y estaba mirándolos con cariño.

Tsunade no se perdió eso.

Naruto se obligó a salir de sus pensamientos.

-Sí, sé que pueden hacer más, pero no podemos tomar ese riesgo, aunque sean fuertes necesitan experiencia y para eso son las misiones de rango D, por ahora no podemos simplemente tomar una misión de rango C, apenas acaban de tener su primera misión-Dijo Naruto medio regañándolos y cruzándose de brazos.

-Lo dice el mocoso el cual a principios de convertirse en genin se quejaba por no tener 'un poco de acción' y una de sus primeras misiones fue una de rango C la cual resulto ser de rango B-Dijo Tsunade con picardía y una sonrisa maliciosa.

Naruto solo abrió la boca y se sonrojo.

-¡E-ese no es el punto! ¡No estamos hablando de mí!-Grito Naruto indignado.

-Sensei!,-Grito Souta- y luego nos sermonea!...-Murmuro.

-Eso es todo, lo lamento pero no pueden ir a una misión de rango C hasta que tengan más experiencia,-Dicto Naruto- aparte de que esas misiones están malditas siempre…-Murmuro en voz baja.

-En realidad-Dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa leyenda un papel, de repente captando la atención del equipo 7-Tengo una misión de rango C como guardaespaldas, especialmente para ustedes…

-E-en serio!?-Preguntaron los tres genin al mismo tiempo dándole una mirada esperanzada a la hokage.

-Si-Dijo Tsunade simplemente dándoles una sonrisa.

-Pe-pero!, no pueden y que pasa si algo va mal, que parte de niños recién graduados no entiende Baa-chan!?-Dijo Naruto con preocupación evidente en su rostro acercándose más al escritorio de la Hokage.

Tsunade solo cruzo sus manos en el escritorio y se limitó a sonreírle con picardía.

-¿Porque me sonríes así?-Pregunto un Naruto más calmando elevando una ceja inquisitiva.

-¿Te han dicho que te vez adorable cuando te preocupas por tus pequeños genin?-Dijo Tsunade con un tono burlón.

Naruto se volvió a sonrojar y se cruzó de brazos desviando la mirada.

-¿Es que todos se están poniendo de acuerdo para avergonzarme en frente de mis alumnos?-Murmuro entre dientes.

La Hokage solo soltó una carcajada y paso a un estado serio.

-Confió en ti para protegerlos en caso de que algo suceda.

Naruto a pesar de estar algo confundido por la repentina seriedad de Tsunade se puso en una postura firme.

-Por supuesto, los traeré sanos y salvos.-Dijo con total seriedad.

La hokage asintió en aprobación.

Naruto se dio la vuelta para indicarle a su equipo que se preparara para la misión, pero la voz de la hokage lo detuvo.

-Antes de irte-comenzó-tengo que hablar contigo unos minutos.

Naruto volvió a asentir curioso por lo que hablaría con la hokage y volvió a mirar a su equipo parado detrás suyo.

-Souta, Daisuke, Hikari, vallan a buscar lo necesario para la misión y espérenme en la entrada de la aldea en cuarenta y cinco minutos.-Ordeno Naruto, los tres asintieron y salieron de la sala.

Naruto volvió a darse la vuelta para mirar a la hokage.

-¿Qué sucede, Baa-chan?-Pregunto Naruto.

-Quería decirte que el cliente que los contrato, pidió específicamente que tú y tu equipo fueran sus guardaespaldas…-Respondió Tsunade mientras firmaba algunos papeles.

-¿Nosotros?, ¿específicamente nosotros?-Pregunto Naruto con un poco de desconfianza.

-Sí, su nombre es Kaito, como ves dice ser un supuesto comerciante que viaja constantemente que vino a konoha por una cuestión de negocios pero no nos dijo cual y ahora quiere contratar guardaespaldas para que lo protejan de mercenarios o ladrones, su misión es escoltarlo hasta la entrada de kusagakure-Dijo la sannin.

-Como podría un simple comerciante civil saber de un equipo genin recientemente formado, es obvio que ha estado esperando para a que se formara y tomarnos como sus guardaespaldas-Dijo Naruto pensativo- entonces, ¿piensas que es una trampa y quieres darle el gusto de tenernos como guardaespaldas para ver lo que quiere y atraparlo? –Eso era más una afirmación por parte del rubio. No le gustaba para nada usar a su equipo para descubrir los propósitos de alguien.-¿A quién piensas que quieren?, no veo porque alguien querría a unos genin normales o en caso de que me busquen a mí me están subestimando seriamente…

-Si te soy sincera, no lo sé. Pero no te preocupes, mandare a algunos ANBU siguiéndolos desde lejos, mantente alerta.

-Hai- Dijo Naruto dándole una última mirada a Tsunade antes de irse en un shunshin.

* * *

Pasaron cuarenta minutos y Hikari ya estaba caminando por las calles a la entrada de konoha mientras saludaba a algunas personas que normalmente estaban ahí y la conocían desde pequeña.

Ella prefería llegar un poco más temprano, al menos diez minutos antes, como mínimo, quizá, alguien ya estaría allí, quizá Naruto-sensei ya estaba allí o Souta, esperaba que no estaba solo Daisuke, a pesar de que le agradaba era bastante incómodo y silencioso estar solo con él.

'_Me pregunto cómo será nuestro cliente… espero que todo salga bien, estoy tan nerviosa, esta es la primera vez que salgo de la aldea y ahora que lo pienso no se a dónde vamos!..._' Pensó Hikari, mientras estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que Souta estaba al lado suyo.

* * *

Estaba tan emocionado, al fin iba a salir de la aldea en una misión de verdad, esto es lo que estuvo esperando.

'Estoy tan ansioso, es mejor si voy más temprano así quizá conozca al cliente que vamos a escoltar, y a Hikari-chan le gusta llegar temprano así que no estaría mal si yo también lo hiciera…' Pensó, y como si fuera por arte de magia una vez que levanto la mirada del suelo, vio que Hikari también estaba caminando hacia la entrada.

'_Ahí está!_' Pensó mientras empezaba a correr para poder caminar con ella.

-Hey, Hikari-chan!-Grito Souta, pero Hikari no le respondió, ella estaba mirando al suelo como si no fuera consciente de lo que sucede a su alrededor.

Si Souta no la conociera bien, el estaría preocupado pero sabía que significaba esa mirada, al parecer estaba pensando y era algo que la estaba poniendo nerviosa por lo que podía ver en su expresión.

-Hikari-chan-Repitió Souta, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

-Hikari-chan!-Pero tampoco obtuvo respuesta.

Souta sabía lo que podía recibir por hacer esto, pero no tenia opción, tenía que sacarla de sus pensamientos de alguna manera y calmarla antes de que se pasara de las puertas de la aldea sin darse cuenta.

Se preparó respirando hondo y soltando el aire poco a poco, esto iba a doler…

Se acercó al oído de Hikari y…

-HIKARI-CHAAAN!-Grito, no tan fuerte como para dejarle un problema auditivo pero si lo suficiente para hacer que Hikari reaccionara.

Hikari levanto la vista del suelo sobresaltada y miro a la izquierda, no vio nada, miro a la derecha solo para encontrarse con la cara de Souta muy cerca de la suya, demasiado cerca…

Hikari se sonrojo inconscientemente.

'_S-souta!?_' Pensó, luego de que se dio cuenta de la situación y ordeno sus pensamientos…

-BAKAA!, ¿¡POR QUE DIABLOS ME GRITASTE EN EL OIDO DE ESA MANERA?!, ADEMAS, ¿¡POR QUE ESTAS TAN CERCA!?-Grito Hikari con intención asesina, antes de darle un golpe aumentando la fuerza con chakra en la cabeza a su compañero.

'_Sakura-sensei tenía razón, los golpes con chakra son muy efectivos_' Pensó Hikari con una Sonrisa.

'_Q-que?, eso fue más fuerte de lo normal, y duele mucho más, siento que me rompió en mil pedazos…_' Pensó Souta con pánico, esto no lo volvería a hacer jamás!, prefería seguirla hasta afuera de la aldea en vez de sacarla de sus pensamientos. Y si esto seguía así… él tendría que cuidar más su vida…

-¿¡C-como es que puedes golpearme más fuerte de lo normal, siento que me rompiste varios huesos Hikari-chan!-Dijo Souta desde el cráter en el suelo adolorido.

-L-lo siento creo que me pase un poco.-Dijo Hikari avergonzada-Sakura-sensei me enseñó a poner chakra en mis golpes para hacerlos más potentes, ¿Lo hago bastante bien no?-Dijo con una risa nerviosa tendiéndole una mano a su compañero, Souta acepto y Hikari lo ayudo a levantarse, luego puso sus dos manos en la espalda de Souta.

-¿Q-que haces?- Pregunto Souta tratando de mirarla.

-Curándote, por supuesto-Dijo Hikari como si fuera lo más obvio-Pero no vuelvas a hacer eso, podrías simplemente sacudirme el hombro.

-Igual me hubieras golpeado…-Dijo Souta.

Hikari se volvió a sonrojar.

-Ya dije que lo lamento, pero te lo merecías de todas formas…-Dijo Hikari, luego saco sus manos de la espalda de Souta y se volvió a poner a su lado.

-Vamos, ya casi llegamos…-Dijo empezando a caminar.

'_Siento como si nunca me hubiera golpeado nada, pero todavía tengo la sensación del golpe_' Pensó Souta estremeciéndose antes de seguir a Hikari.

* * *

Pronto se podían visualizar las grandes puertas verdes de la entrada de konoha, como siempre Allí también estaban Izumo Y Kotetsu, pero también había alguien más parado en la otra punta de las puertas en el lado contrario de los guardias.

Era un hombre, Alto, con un gorro grande de forma circular, una máscara que tapaba parte de su cara, tenía el cabello corto y ojos de color negro y una capa larga y blanca que tapaba su ropa.

El primer pensamiento de los genin fue acercarse, aunque Hikari por alguna razón se sentía intimidada ante la presencia del hombre y Souta a pesar de tener un poco de miedo solo quería acercarse y preguntarle si él era la persona que los contrato.

Por supuesto, Souta fue el primero en caminar hacia el hombre arrastrando a Hikari con él, aunque Hikari no se dio cuenta hasta que estaban parados en frente del hombre.

-Hola!, ¿a quién está esperando señor?-Pregunto Souta sin el menor rastro de timidez. La voz de Souta hizo que Hikari reaccionara y se diera cuenta de donde estaba.

-¿Eh?, ¿cómo camine hasta aquí?-Pregunto Hikari mirando en todas las direcciones confundida, cuando miro a su costado a su compañero de equipo y se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando al frente, ella hizo lo mismo y vio al hombre que también la estaba mirando.

La niña se movió inquieta bajo la mirada de los ojos negros, que la miraban como si buscaran algo en ella o fuera un cazador mirando a su presa. No podía saber con exactitud. Inconscientemente se puso detrás de Souta escondiendo su presencia. Tenía un mal presentimiento para esta misión y Souta parecía completamente ajeno a lo que sucedía.

El extraño pelinegro cambio su vista al otro niño que seguía esperando una respuesta y respondió con voz baja.

-Estoy esperando a mis guardaespaldas.-Dijo Simplemente.

Souta le dio una gran sonrisa, a pesar de que en el fondo el hombre parecía alguien raro no se sentía muy cómodo cerca de esta persona, pero decidió ignorar los sentimientos inquietantes.

-Nosotros somos parte del equipo siete, y nos dijeron que tendríamos que proteger a alguien, debe ser usted.-Dijo Souta enérgicamente-Mi nombre es Souta Ishinomori-y mi compañera de aquí-Dijo Corriéndose para revelar a Hikari escondida-es Hikari Sasaki.

-Soy Kaito.

Antes de que pudiera hablar de nuevo sintió la mano de Hikari en su hombro, miro hacia atrás y noto que estaba temblando casi imperceptiblemente.

-Em, ahora volvemos Kaito-san!-Dijo Souta antes de agarrar a Hikari y llevarla al otro lado de las puertas al lado de donde estaban Izumo y Kotetsu.

-¿Qué sucede Hikari?, estas temblando.-Dijo Souta con preocupación evidente en su voz.

-S-solo, no me agrada. Me da un mal presentimiento, es mejor que nos quedemos aquí hasta que vengan Naruto-sensei y Daisuke-kun.-Dijo la niña rubia con voz algo temblorosa y suave.

-Bien, como quieras…-Murmuro Souta algo confundido por su comportamiento, luego le vino una idea a su mente.-¿Lo conoces?.

Hikari se quedó mirando el suelo y respondió en voz baja.

-No sé, creo que no, pero me da una mala sensación, como si lo hubiera visto antes pero no lo recuerdo…-Se detuvo y sus ojos se agrandaron ante el pensamiento '_no, no puede ser, eso solo fue una pesadilla…_' pensó, luego levanto la cabeza tomando suaves respiraciones para calmarse y sacar los malos pensamientos.

Sintió que alguien se acercaba, sabia de quien era ese chakra, una gran sonrisa empezó a aparecer poco a poco en su rostro y miro dirección a la aldea, '_Naruto-sensei_!'

Hikari corrió hacia donde había llegado Naruto asustando un poco a Souta por la repentina felicidad, luego Souta vio cual era el motivo y suspiro. '_Sensei, por supuesto. ¿Quién más iba a ser_?' pensó caminando a paso lento detrás de su compañera.

-Naruto-sensei!, al fin llego!-Dijo Hikari al llegar en frente de su sensei.

Naruto dio un rápido saludo a Izumo y Kotetsu quienes devolvieron el saludo alegremente y volvió a mirar a Hikari y a Souta que ya había llegado a su lado.

-Hola Hikari-chan, Souta!, ¿están listos para la misión?-Pregunto Naruto con una cálida sonrisa.

-Si-Respondió Hikari en voz baja algo vacilante porque tendría que ir y proteger a este hombre extraño, pero luego pensó que quizá solo era su mente jugándole alguna broma, ella era un ninja, tendría misiones como estas y tendría que hacerlas le guste o no así que trato de sacarse esos sentimientos de miedo e inquietud-Por supuesto!-Respondió con más fuerza y confianza lo que saco una sonrisa más grande de parte de Naruto-Pero…¿Dónde está Daisuke-kun?.

-Aquí-Respondió una voz tranquila al lado de ella.

Hikari se sobresaltó mirando a su lado y retrocedió unos pasos.

-¿C-cuando llegaste allí, Daisuke-kun?-Pregunto Hikari recuperándose de su pequeño susto.

-Llegue con Naruto-sensei, si no hubieras estado tan hipnotizada por él, te habrías dado cuenta.-Dijo Daisuke encogiéndose de hombros con un tono aburrido.

Hikari Ahora esta roja de ira y vergüenza.

-DAISUKE…-Gruño Hikari con un tono peligroso-es mejor que no te pases de listo… vuelvo a escuchar un comentario así y te hare lo mismo que le hice a Souta hace unos minutos o peor…-Dijo agitando su puño.

Souta empezó a sudar al recordarlo.

Se acercó a Daisuke despacio por el lado contrario al que estaba Hikari tratando de no llamar la atención de la rubia con aura asesina, el no quería meterse con ella por segunda vez en el día. Por lo menos no hoy, tal vez mañana.

-No creo que quieras meterte con ella, a menos que quieras terminar con dolor de cabeza y la sensación de ser un muñeco de trapo sin huesos.-Dijo Souta en voz baja.

Daisuke trago saliva, pero no hizo ningún comentario más.

Naruto miraba divertido como sus genin estaban asustados de Hikari. Eso le recordaba a cuando solía asustarse de Sakura.

El solo pensarlo le vino un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo.

Se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de sus tres genin.

-Equipo, basta de juegos, tenemos una misión que completar desde ahora y hasta el final de la misión, quiero que se comporten como los ninja que son.-Dijo Naruto cruzándose de brazos. Él no quería que la vida shinobi fuera lo único en lo que tenían que pensar y que por eso no tenían que actuar como niños, pero teniendo en cuenta al sospechoso cliente al que tenían que proteger, quería que ellos se enfocaran en esto y estuvieran alertas.

Souta, Hikari y Daisuke inmediatamente dejaron lo que estaban haciendo, miraron a su sensei y se pusieron uno al lado del otro.

-Bien, vamos con nuestro cliente.-Dijo Naruto antes de empezar a caminar hacia el hombre apoyado contra una de las puertas.

-Usted debe ser Kaito-san ¿verdad?-Pregunto Naruto en cuanto estaban cerca del hombre.

Kaito levanto la mirada del suelo y se puso en una postura derecha todavía con los brazos cruzados, examinando a cada uno de ellos antes de detener su mirada en Naruto.

-Si, y ustedes son el equipo 7.-Afirmo el pelinegro con una voz monótona.

-Exacto, estos son Souta, Hikari y Daisuke, pero usted debe saber eso supongo, después de todo nos pidió específicamente como sus guardaespaldas.-Dijo el rubio Jōnin con suspicacia.

Kaito no parecía nervioso en lo más minino ante el aura de sospecha por parte de Naruto, simplemente mantuvo su expresión neutra.

-Supuse que era una buena elección para protegerme, después de todo, en konoha se habla mucho del equipo del gran Uzumaki Naruto-Respondió el hombre. Naruto sabía que era simplemente una excusa, él no iba a comprar eso, pero jugaría a su juego para ver a donde iba con esto.

-En ese caso, me siento venerado, espero que mi equipo pueda cumplir con sus expectativas.-Dijo Naruto dándole una sonrisa.-ahora, tengo entendido que tenemos que escoltarlo hasta la entrada de Kusagakure, ¿Qué tal si nos ponemos en marcha?

Kaito simplemente asintió y empezó a caminar.

'_Bueno, no es un hombre de muchas palabras…_' Pensó Naruto ante la aparente indiferencia del hombre.

-Vamos-Ordeno a su equipo, empezaron a caminar detrás de Kaito-vamos a acomodarnos así: yo voy en la parte trasera, Hikari en la delantera para detectar cualquier chakra cercano, Daisuke a la izquierda y Souta a la derecha, ¿entendido?, estén atentos-Dijo en tono suave pero con voz de mando que no daba lugar a ninguna queja.

Los tres asintieron y se pusieron en sus posiciones sin decir nada, al parecer se lo tomaban bastante en serio.

Naruto noto a Hikari algo inquieta y vacilante a ponerse en la delantera pero no se quejó. Sin duda algo le inquietaba, por ahora la mantendría vigilada.

Kaito movió sus ojos por viendo cada movimiento de los genin y a pesar de no verlo sabía que el rubio Jōnin tenía sus ojos en él, llevo sus ojos a la niña en frente de el, estaba seguro de que era ella…

* * *

A mitad de camino el equipo 7 y Kaito caminaban tranquilamente, hasta ahora no habían enfrentado nada, era DEMASIADO tranquilo para el gusto de Naruto…

Dirigió su mirada a sus costados y no vio nada raro, pero luego de volver su atención al frente sintió una pequeña sensación de inquietud…

* * *

Los cuatro ninja se desplazaron de árbol en árbol a toda velocidad, era el momento de actuar…

Acercándose poco a poco al lugar donde estaría su objetivo se escondieron entre los arboles a una distancia segura, miraron cada detalle de las personas que pasaban por allí y la encontraron…

-Es ella…-Hablo uno de los ninja con voz grabe-la niña del Kekkei Genkai...

* * *

La sensación en Naruto creció y de repente sintió cuatro firmas de chakra entre los arboles giro su cabeza bruscamente para luego encontrarse esquivando un kunai que iba directamente a su cara.

'_lo sabía…_'

* * *

**N/A:Bueno, esto me tardo un poco porque todavía tenia que pensar en los personajes para tratar de darles una buena descripción de ellos y su pasado, voy a ponerlos como protagonistas a cada uno de ellos primero voy a empezar con Hikari, luego voy a ver si sigo con Souta o Daisuke, a simple vista son genin normales pero Naruto va tener que lidiar con varios problemas...**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo ;D! , por favor comenten. acepto criticas constructivas**

_**Atte:Amuto-Narusaku4ever.**_


End file.
